


A Luthor and A Super

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set after 2X08. After saving the day, Lena has a surprise visitor in her office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a SuperCorp fic so please go easy on me. Also posted on FFN. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

 

As I poured myself a second glass of wine, I decided to pour an extra glass. _She'll be here soon._ No later than the thought ended, I heard the familiar whoosh of Supergirl landing on my balcony. "Come in. I've been expecting you." Turning, I offered the newly poured glass of wine. She stood at the door cautiously. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about."

Taking the glass, Supergirl kept her distance. "I came to thank you and to apologize."

Sitting on my couch, I motioned towards the other end. "Take a seat." Sipping her own wine, she sat. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For not trusting you. I said, I believed everyone should be judged on their own merits. But in that instant, when you turned the key, instinct took over. You played it off pretty well."

_She feels guilty. And this is a side of her I've only seen once. She reminds me of…_ "It's understandable since your cousin has a history with Luthors." I paused, "Your apology is accepted." I chuckled sarcastically which made the younger woman's brow crease. "I've not felt guilt in years. Not since Lex. Yet tonight, when I turned that key, there was something in your eyes that made my chest hurt like it did back then."

"What was that?" Supergirl set the empty glass on the coffee table.

"I saw disappointment. You believed in me and thought that I was different. And suddenly, you believed I betrayed that trust. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before; I've never trusted my mother. After you came to me, I looked deeper into what she was up to and realized what she really wanted my help with. She played so easily into my hand. I guess she knew I was the only option so she had no choice." I turned to face the honey blonde fully. "Make sure she never gets out."

"I will." She looked out the window; much like Kara did when she was nervous.

"As for thanking me, you're welcome. I won't apologize for not telling you. I couldn't run the risk of my mother finding out. If she had, I'm sure she would have had me killed by her cyborg."

A soft smile crossed the woman's lips. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you Miss. Luthor."

_Maybe this is my opening._ "You can call me Lena if you'd like."

"Like I told Cat, I'm not telling you my real name," she paused. "Lena."

_I am right. It is her._ "No worries. I already know who you really are."

Supergirl's normal guards hardened. "You do, huh? And who is that?"

"Kara Danvers." Silence filled the room. The blonde's expression was unreadable which only solidified my suspicions. "No need to worry though, I won't say a word. Even though it will take some time for us to trust one another, I meant what I said. I look forward to us working together. I want this company to be a force of good."

"I'm not sure why you think we're the same person. We were both at your party."

"Good try. I'll give you that. But you were never both there at the same time."

Sighing, Supergirl looked away again. "I'm done insulting you. But, I'll leave you to your own assumptions about me."

"Very well. Although, that's not the only assumption I have." The blonde's brow rose in intrigue. "When are we going to discuss the attraction between us?"

"What do you mean attraction?"

I chuckled, moving close enough to tuck a stay curl behind the woman's ear. _She tried hard to mask the shiver that ran down her spine. But I saw it._ "I thought you were done insulting me." Glancing down to her lips, I started to lean in. While Supergirl was shocked, she never pulled back. Timid or not, she didn't pull away when I deepened the kiss. Lacing my fingers in blonde locks, the woman moaned softly as I kissed down her neck. "You can stop me, if you truly don't want this." My voice was husky in her ear.

Suddenly, the superhero was on the other side of my office. Cheeks flushed and lust in her eyes. "I…I have to go." With that, the woman was gone.

Xxx

It had been a week since Kara and I shared a kiss in my office. As far as I knew, she proceeded with her life as if nothing happened. But I knew she hadn't forgotten. As I lay in bed staring at my ceiling, I thought of the honey blonde. _We haven't spoken but she's kept an eye on me._ I smiled to myself. _She could have hidden herself better when she stopped outside my office. I may not have seen her but I knew she was there. Maybe I just need to up the ante a little. Superhero or not, she doesn't seem like the type to make the first move._

The next day, I made a surprise visit to CatCo. "Kara," the blonde jumped with a small gasp.

Turning on her heels, Kara's eyes grew. "L-Lena? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something. Can I take you to lunch so we can have some privacy?"

There was a split second of hesitation before she agreed. "Let me get my purse." We walked in silence until we were outside. "So, where are we going to lunch?"

"I was thinking Chinese and go back to my office?" The blonde fell a step behind. "Yes, I do eat take-out."

"Y-your office?"

Glancing back, Kara readjusted her glasses like she had done in my office the few times. "You'll be safe seeing as how I kissed Supergirl and not Kara Danvers."

Quickly the blonde caught up. "Okay." Her voice was small.

"For what it's worth, Supergirl is a pretty good kisser." Again, Kara's step faltered and her cheeks burnt red with embarrassment. My chuckle only made her cheeks redder.

Before entering my office, I waved for Jess. "I'm about to order some lunch. Will you let me know what you'd like and when it's here?"

"Of course Miss. Luthor. I'll take my regular. Hello, Miss. Danvers."

"Hey."

Giving a nod, Kara and I entered my office. She stopped when she saw my couch. "Something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing." Clearing her throat, Kara sat quietly. She tried to keep herself from fidgeting under my gaze.

"Kara, there's no need to worry. You obviously didn't enjoy it as much as I did so I won't try it again." I sat arm's length away on the couch.

Folding her hands in her lap, the nervous woman looked down. "I…," She paused. "I enjoyed it. I'm just…it's not…I've never been with anyone before. And I've only kissed two other people. But it was nothing like that."

_She's rambling again._ "Oh. And then a woman comes along and kisses you. No wonder you're so skittish." Running a hand through my hair, I continued. "Super or not, this Luthor is interested in both of you." Cautiously, I moved closer and tilted Kara's chin to look at me. "If you're interested, and want to peruse something new, have dinner with me tomorrow night. I'll give you until then to decide." Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on Kara's cheek. I held her surprised gaze a moment before standing. "As far as lunch goes," I walked towards my desk to pick up the phone. "What would you like?"

"Uh, if it's the Chinese place a block from CatCo, I'll take a number five." My brow rose. "My sister and I order from there for our movie night every once in a while."

"Ah, that explains it. You're lucky you can eat whatever you desire and no consciences while the rest of us have to watch what we eat and work out."

Kara's eyes darkened at the thought. "It's not all fun. Alcohol has no effect on me. My metabolism burns it off too quickly."

"That's no fun. Yes, hello. I'd like to order a number two, five, and seven. Luthor. Yes, top floor. My assistant will be expecting you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you for lunch." Before Kara could reach for her purse, I spoke.

"No need. Lunch is on me. You can get it next time."

Smiling, the blonde laughed. "Next time? Who says there's going to be a next time?"

"The fact that you're still sitting here. And whatever you choose to do about tomorrow night, we can still be friends. Friends have lunch together, right?"

"Right." The blonde continued to watch me as I rejoined her on the couch. "What did you need my help with? You said you needed my help back at CatCo."

""Help" is such a relative word." I grinned. "I just needed to get you away from work so we could talk. I'm a hot button topic so I knew if your boss saw us, he wouldn't ride you about taking a long lunch break."

"And here I thought you were a good guy."

"Kara Danvers, are you actually teasing me? Who knew the timid woman who couldn't look me in the eyes the first time we met, could tease me now."

"I have my moments." A small smile tugged at the woman's lips.

"Yes you do. I should be mad at you." Kara's head snapped up. "You fried my prototype. I understand why but still."

"I had to. Remember, you're not supposed to know."

"Yes, I realize it's a secret. I'm just glad I still have the blueprints. As I said, there's a market out there."

"I get it. You're a business woman."

"I'm glad you can see it from my perspective." Before I could continue, Jess buzzed in. "I'll be right back." I left the door open just to gain more of Kara's trust. _Not that she needs me to leave it open. But just a show good will that I have nothing to hide. Why am I trying so hard for this woman?_ "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too, Miss. Luthor."

"If you'd like Jess, you don't have to eat here. You're welcome to of course, but it's a nice day and I don't have a meeting until two."

"Thank you."

Reentering my office, I pushed the door closed with my hip. "Hungry?"

"Technically, always." Kara and I talked as we ate. I opened up about my childhood while she listened. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything about her alternate life but it was nice hearing about Kara Danvers' life. "Well, I need to head back. This was nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I walked the blonde to the door. "I hope to see you tomorrow night." Even though Kara didn't give an answer, her smile told me to expect her.

Xxx

Tapping on my door, Jess peeked inside. "Your meeting was canceled. Mr. Luis has the flu."

"Thank you." I couldn't get the honey blonde and why I want to peruse her so badly off my mind. _I know what's different about her but still there's something else. She seems timid but still has strength behind it._ Realizing that I wouldn't get any real work done, I went home early. "Jess, I'm leaving. If you'd like, you can sneak out with me."

The brunette looked up at me surprised. "Are you sure, Miss. Luthor?" Giving a simple nod, my loyal assistant started shutting her computer down and gathering her things. "Thank you."

"Of course. If I'm not working, you shouldn't have to if there's nothing pressing you need to get done." Jess smiled and kept up with my pace. "You want to say something. Whatever it is, you can ask."

"The reporter, what is she to you?"

"She's a friend, why?" _This will be interesting._

"It's just, the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her."

"You've known me long enough to know my preferences; do you think she's interested in me?"

Jess thought a moment as we got to my car. "I believe so." She paused a moment. "Where's Chris?"

"I let him take the week off so he and his wife could go out of town. One last vacation before the baby is born." Opening my door, I paused before sitting. "Speaking of vacation, when are you going to take yours? It's October, you only have eight weeks before you lose it. Or, I can just pay you the time instead."

Shaking her head, Jess smiled. "I'm so glad you took over. You're such an amazing boss."

"I want my employees happy. If they're happy everyone's life is easier. Think about it and have a goodnight."

"You as well."

Entering my apartment, I began cooking. _God, I've not cooked a meal for a woman in years. The old Lex would be picking on me for being so taken by her._ Once everything was done and the table was set, I went to change. _What to wear? Kara has enjoyed my skirt suits and dresses so maybe a simple yet elegant dress will do._ Filtering through my walk in closet, I finally found the perfect dress. _This may drive her mad._

I had just finished pouring the wine when I heard a light knock. Kara's eyes widened when she saw my sleeveless, red velvet dress that ended halfway down my thighs and had a low neckline. The simple black heels caused me to be an inch taller than the blonde. "I'm glad you came. You look lovely."

Kara blushed as my eyes moved slowly down her figure and back to her face. Blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders. The simple, dark blue dress hugged her small curves. "T-thanks." Fixing her glasses, the younger woman walked by quickly.

Locking the door, I saw Kara stop in her tracks. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. It's just…no one has ever asked me on a date like this before. Home cooked meal, candle lit, and soft music." Turning, Kara noticed my gaze. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you. Dinner is ready if you'd like to take a seat." After taking my seat, I placed a napkin in my lap. "I hope Italian is alright."

Mimicking my manners, Kara smiled. "I love it. There's this one pastry in Italy that is amazing. I don't remember what it's called."

_Even though she's been through so much, there's an innocence about her that is unmatched._ "I'm not sure about their food, but I do love Italian wine."

"I've never had it until I was in your office that night. I noticed the bottle on your drink tray."

"No wonder you're a good reporter. You have a good eye for detail."

"It's harder than I expected but it helps that I now cover most Supergirl or alien stories."

"Double dipping. Smart. That should make your jobs easier. Until you interview certain parties who create a device to see who among them aren't human." I smirked as my statement sank in. _She's so adorable when she's embarrassed. She flushes a lot when around me._

"That was one time." Kara tried not to laugh.

"I couldn't resist saying it." We ate in a comfortable silence until curiosity got the better of me. "You said you've never been with a woman before. What about a man?"

Kara nearly choked at the question. "I uh…tried to date but we were better as friends. He really liked me and I thought I liked him but everything kept getting in the way."

"And yet you're sitting here with me. What happens if your phone rings?"

Kara met my eyes. "The ringer is off. If something is truly wrong, I'll hear it."

"Well thank you for making time." _So this means a lot to her._ "What does your sister think about this?"

"She doesn't know…" I tried to hide the slight hurt that I felt. _Is she ashamed of this? Does her cousin have_ _that much power over her?_ Catching on, the blonde spoke quickly. "It's not that I'm ashamed or because you're a Luthor. It's just…I'm not sure I'm ready to tell people. I know some of the public wouldn't take it well but I have to live my own life. I deserve to be happy just like you."

Kara's speech reminded me a lot of my own. "When I came out, Lex was the only one who was on my side. My father eventually realized it wasn't a faze but my mother hated me even more. It was never spoken of."

"You couldn't be yourself." Her eyes cast downward to her plate.

_She's not just talking about me._ "Exactly. I suppose that's what it was like for you until recently?"

"It was, yes." Her guards started to rise.

"I didn't mean to upset you." The younger woman never looked up from her plate. "Kara, please look at me." She did as I asked. "Let's change the subject."

"Yes, please."

"So, since you've never been on a date, I suppose you've never danced either?"

A soft blush crept up her neck. "Not that I'd like to remember."

My eyes narrowed towards the blonde. "There's a story behind that and I will find out what it is. But," grabbing the stereo remote, I proceeded to change the music. "May I have this dance?"

Kara just stared at the hand I held out. "Are you sure?"

"Just don't step on my feet too hard."

"I'll try not to." Wrapping her arms carefully around my neck, Kara met my gaze. "I don't…"

"Just sway back and forth." I pulled the woman closer as I let my hands rest on her small hips. "Is this alright?"

"Mmhmm." As the music continued, Kara let her forehead rest against mine. "This is nice." Her voice was soft.

"It is." Coaxing the blonde closer, I continued. "Why did you actually come tonight?"

"There's something luring about you. The way you looked at me the first time I came into your office made my breath hitch. And then we became friends."

"But there's something else. You don't seem the type to date any friend."

"You're right."

Opening one eyes quickly, I caught the blonde biting her lip. _She's so nervous._ "You can tell me."

"I couldn't stop thinking about the way you looked at me. And the way you said my name."

"Which name? Kara, Supergirl, or Miss. Danvers?" A shiver coursed down the woman's spine. "It's the latter." I couldn't help but grin.

"You're going to use that against me, aren't you?"

"Isn't that how the cliché works? The good guy falls for the bad guy?"

Kara pulled back to look at me. "But you're not a bad guy."

"At least one person believes that." Glancing towards the clock, I saw that it was only nine. "Do you have to be at home any certain time?"

"No. Why?"

"Movie? You can pick one while I clean up." With a grin, the blonde became a blur. What felt like a second later, she reappeared before me. "That's not fair."

"It helps get things done. But I don't do that all the time."

"So, you only use your powers at home for special things?"

Sitting, Kara took a moment to choose her words. "If something needs to get cooked quicker, I'll use my powers. Or," she paused, "or on a special occasion."

"Cleaning my kitchen is a special occasion?" I knew exactly what she meant but I couldn't help myself. It was adorable when she stammered.

Creasing her brow, Kara floundered. "Well no. Uh…I mean…"

Placing a hand on her forearm, I smiled. _She's melting under my touch._ "Kara, I know."

Blue eyes looked from my hand to my face. "You like doing that, don't you?"

"Doing what?"

"Tripping me up."

Pursing my lips, I tried to hold back a grin. "Just a little bit. Now, what kind of movies do you like?"

"Comedy or…," she bit her lip again. "I do love the Harry Potter series. I've only seen the first two."

"And here I pegged you as a superhero type of girl."

For the first time, Kara actually rolled her eyes. "Oh yeeaahh, they're my favorite."

"Oh, so there is sass behind that innocent girl exterior. Good to know." Her cheeks burnt again when I winked. "I'll share a secret with you, but you can't tell anyone." The younger woman gave a simple nod. "I'm a huge geek. I've seen the Harry Potter movies three or four times each by now."

"If you've already seen them, then we can pick something else."

"Not a chance. If I get the opportunity to watch one of those movies, I take it."

"Just like you jump at other opportunities?" Kara's face paled as soon as the words left her lips. "Lena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way." Resting my elbow on the back of the couch, I watched as the panic slowly left the blonde. "Stop letting me flounder."

"But it's so cute and endearing. It differentiates Kara Danvers from Supergirl." I held the blonde's gaze a moment before glancing down to her lips. Clearing my throat, I turned to face the T.V. "Alright, Harry Potter it is." _I said I wouldn't push but good God she makes it so difficult._

"Now who's floundering?" The younger woman grinned when I glared.

Kara must have thought she was sneaky because halfway through the movie she needed to use the bathroom. When she returned, she sat close enough so she could rest her head on my shoulder. Knowing exactly what she wanted, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. _This is nice. It's never been like this with someone. Any other night has always ended with sex and an empty bed the next morning. I used to be alright with that because of my job but, I don't want that now. What has this woman done to me?_

Two movies later, both of us were yawning. "I guess I need to get back. I have to be at work at nine sharp. Otherwise, I'll get yelled at again." Standing, Kara stretched and went to retrieve her clutch.

"Yes, and I have a meeting. I enjoyed tonight." Before I could fully open the door, Kara pushed it closed. My heartbeat increased and she chuckled.

"I had a good time too. Who knew the great Lena Luthor was a geek who could cook."

"You tell anyone and we'll have problems," I paused to step close enough so I could whisper. "Miss. Danvers." The seductiveness of my voice caused the blonde to shudder. Tilting her head, the blonde pressed her lips against mine. The motion actually shocked me. I had never been the first with her back against the wall until now. Timidly, Kara's hands wandered my curves. I kept my hands firmly in her hair making sure she knew I wasn't going anywhere. _She's scared. The amazing Supergirl is scared of exploring her deeper desires._ When she became more comfortable, I let my hands do a little roaming of their own. _She enjoys my touch._ I gasped slightly when I felt a nip at my pulse point. "K-Kara," All motion stopped. My grip tightened on the woman's hips keeping her in place. "We can't…not tonight." I paused letting my forehead rest against hers. "I don't want that for you."

Green eyes searched mine for any disapproval. "Okay."

"As slightly embarrassing as this is, feel free to use your super senses if you'd like. It's obvious that I'm attracted to you." Kara stared blankly. "You don't use those powers all the time?"

"No. I try to give people some privacy." Licking her lips, she inhaled quickly. "But I don't need my senses to tell you're attracted to me."

"I'm not sure how to take that statement." A nervous chuckle escaped my throat. "Anyway," turning, I opened the door. "Goodnight, Kara."

Smiling sheepishly, the blonde stepped over the threshold. "Goodnight, Lena."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: this is where the story truly turns M. No trigger warnings are needed (I believe). No gpin used. Enjoy!

I didn’t check my phone until I was about to walk into my apartment. Pushing open the door, I was ambushed by my sister, Winn, and James. “Where the Hell have you been? You haven’t answered your phone. You actually turned it off so we couldn’t track you. What have you been doing for the past six hours?” Alex looked me over. “And where did you get that dress?”      

          Blinking away the confusion, I tried making something up. “I…was out…,”

          “Yeah, we got that.” Alex stared me down causing me to twitch. “Noooo. You didn’t.” A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Oh. My. God. You did!”

          “What?” The boys were confused which only made Alex burst into laughter.

          “Wow. Well done. I want details.”

          “Wait, what? What did she do?” Winn followed us to the couch. James followed close behind.

          “Girl things. Now get out. I need to talk to Kara alone.” Alex could hardly stay serious. “Move it!”

          “Okay. Okay. Geez.” Finally the boys left.

          No sooner did the door close that Alex turned towards me. “Spill. All of it.”

          “What do you mean?”

          My sister’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t play stupid alien with me. Tell me all the details.” Looking me over quickly, Alex smirked. “Well you didn’t sleep with her. But something happened.”

          “Who says it was a “her”?” I tried playing innocent.

          “You smell like a women’s perfume. Expensive perfume.” Her eyes grew. “Lena Luthor. You were on a date with Lena Luthor?!” I groaned and hid my face. “I knew it!”

          “I know. I went on a date with the sister of the man who hated my cousin. I’m a horrible person!”

          “What? Oh, well yeah there’s that. I hadn’t even thought about that. No offense.”

          Thoroughly confused, I leaned back against the arm of the couch. “Then what is it?”

          “I’m gay and you’re bi. What our mom is going to think.”

          “I haven’t even thought about that.” Feeling my face burn, I hid it again. “What’s mom going to think?”

          “Well, she was fine with me being gay. So, she’ll be fine with you being bi.” The room became serious. “Does she make you happy?”

          “Yeah, she does.” Resting my elbow on the back of the couch, I couldn’t help but smile. “There’s a lot behind the business woman. A lot that I doubt many others have seen.” I paused, “Wait, what made you think of Lena right away?”

          “The way she looked at you. And the fact she just dropped by here. Oh, and it apparently not being the first time she’s dropped in on you. So, what did this date include?”

          “We had a nice dinner, she cooked. We talked, danced, and watched two Harry Potter movies.”

          Alex snorted. “Seriously?”

          “She’s a geek. It’s really funny.”

          Mimicking my position, Alex took a sip of her beer. “There _is_ a person inside that icy business woman. Interesting. Does she know you’re Supergirl?”

          “She guessed. I tried multiple times to deny it but…she’s smart.”

          “Do you think she’ll keep your secret?”

          “I do. I did a little digging when I wrote my first article. Apparently, Lena’s normally the kind to only have one night stands but she didn’t want to sleep with me tonight. Well, she wanted to but stopped us before it progressed. She knows I’ve never done this before so she wants to make sure this is what I actually want.” _Why is she staring at me like that?_

“Are you starting to fall for her?” My sister’s voice was very matter of fact.

          “What?” The blood drained from my face.

          Alex’s head tilted slightly. “You are...”

          My mouth opened but no words would come. “I…I don’t know.” I pulled a pillow against me. “I’ve never been in love before. Besides, according to human tradition, it’s far too early to fall in love with someone. I’ve only known her a few weeks. But I do care about her.”

          “Good Lord, the two of you are like me and Maggie.” Groaning, Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “We’re not sharing a wedding day.”

          “Alex!” Throwing the pillow, gently, it hit her with a soft thud. My expression only caused the brunette to laugh harder. “Okay, if you fall off the couch I’m not helping you up.”

          “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Wiping her eyes, she stood. “Okay, I’m going to go home. Enjoy dreaming about your future wife.”

          “I hate you.”

          “Love you too, Kara.”

          Lying in bed, I thought about the raven haired business woman. _I’ve never felt this way about someone before. Not even James. I thought that’s what love felt like but what happens when I see Lena is more intense. Could this actually work between us? I’m not judging her because of her brother but still. I’ve never been with a woman and I don’t know anything about that lifestyle. But it seems like Lena doesn’t care about that. She just wants me to make sure that’s what I want._ Suddenly, one of our first conversations came to mind. _I don’t know if she really doesn’t like aliens. She’s making an exception for me it seems. Crap._ Dread filled my stomach.

Xxx

          Thankfully, I can fly to work and change quickly. If I couldn’t, I would have been late. Dashing inside, I went to check-in with my boss. He did his normal morning snarl and told me to get to work. He assigned me a fluff piece that could be done easily. For once, I was content with busy work. Since I barley slept last night, it wouldn’t take much brain power to write. “So what was so important that Alex kicked us out?” James leaned against the doorframe of his office.

          “Uh, it’s a girl thing?”

          “Mmhmm. A girl thing? That’s the best you can come up with?” Chuckling, he shook his head. “Alright. You’ll tell us eventually.”

          When I walked back in from lunch, I saw an arrangement of flowers on my old desk. _They’re the same flowers that were in Lena’s office._ James leaned against his doorframe again just staring at them. _And he’s seen them. Probably realizes I was on a date now too. Great._   

          “Girl stuff, huh? Who are they from? The card isn’t signed.” He tried to sound happy for me but pain was clear.

 _He had his chance._ “I’m not sure who they’re from.” Picking up the card, I read the elegant handwriting.

_Until next time._

          Breathing in, I smelt Lena’s perfume. _She knew she couldn’t sign it so she made sure I knew who they were from._ I smiled inwardly at the thought.

          “You went on a date. With who?”  

          “It…uhm…” Suddenly my phone rang. _It’s Alex. Oh thank goodness._ “Hey, what’s up?”

          “Let’s meet for lunch.”

          “Be outside in a few.” Ending the call, I started towards the door. Once outside, I sighed. “Thank you! I’ve already eaten lunch though. James just saw the flowers Lena sent and you couldn’t have called at a better time.”

          Alex’s pace stopped. “Wait, she sent you flours?”

          “Yeah, she didn’t sign it though.”

          “Then how do you know they’re from her?” We continued our way to the food cart on the next block.

          “They were the same ones she has in her office. And her perfume was on the card. Very lightly so I don’t think anyone noticed the smell but me.”

          “Huh. Interesting.” Greeting the man in the food truck, Alex ordered. “If she sent flours it means she’s serious.”

          “Really?” My heart started to skip a little.”

           “When are you going to see her again?”

          “I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it. We were kind of preoccupied.”

          The brunette stopped chewing. “Preoccupied with what exactly?”

          My cheeks started to burn. “Trying to not let things escalate towards…”

          “That good huh?”

          “You have no idea. I’ve never been kissed like that before.” I felt my body temperature rise remembering Lena’s touch. _I want to feel that again. I want to know what her hands feel like…_

          “Damn. If I wasn’t with Maggie, I’d be jealous.”

          I couldn’t help but laugh. “How are the two of you?”

          “We’re good. Her shoulder is getting better. We have a date tomorrow night.”

          “That’s great!”

          Later that night, I flew by Lena’s office. A smile graced the older woman’s lips when I tapped on the glass door. “When are you going to realize that’s not an entrance?”

          “Probably never since I can use it. Thank you for the flowers by the way.”

          “I had hoped you’d realize they were from me.” Lena took a seat on the couch and patted the spot beside her. “Take a seat. How are things?”

          “Safe and sound as of now. How was your day?”

          “It was difficult getting work done.” My brow creased. “I had a certain blonde on my mind all day.”

          “Really, huh? And what exactly were you thinking?”

          “About a really sexy kiss.” A smile tugged at the brunette’s lips. “It’s interesting how you have a different way about you when you’re in that outfit.” Green eyes moved over me. “You seem more daring.”

          “Well when I’m in this, I can openly use my powers.”

          “Yes, but when you’re dressed as Kara Danvers, it’s not an act. You truly are an adorable, shy, geek. And then you wear that suit and a lot changes.” Biting my lip, I looked away. “Not that I like either side more than the other. It’s just an observation.”

          “I have a question.” Lena’s brow rose. “You’re building that alien monitor and yet…”

          “You want to know if all of this is an act to lure you in.”

          “I know what my gut says but I can’t get that fleeting thought to go away.” My voice wavered slightly.

          “Kara, while yes I’m making that device, what I feel for you is real. I may not like all aliens, but I like you. And, I’m in the business of making money.”

          “Alright.”

          “Are you okay with that?” Both of us were on guard.

          “I am, yes. I didn’t think you were against all aliens but the fact you were making that device…”

          A warm smile curved the older woman’s mouth upwards. “And here’s the shy Kara.” Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, Lena let her fingertips run the length of my jawline. This simple motion caused me to shiver. “I was about to lock up. Would you like to join me for a drink?” She paused, “And maybe another movie?”

          I couldn’t hold back a laugh. “I’d like that. But, I want to show you something. Although, you have to trust me because I know you hate flying.”

          Lena’s jaw clenched. “You want to take me flying above the city?”

          ‘It’s really beautiful.”

          “Not that I don’t trust you not to drop me. I just…I hate flying. And getting shot at while I was in that helicopter didn’t help. That’s something I have to psyche myself up for.”

          “Take as much time as you need. I’ll meet you back at your place.”

          “See you then.”

          Obviously, I beat Lena to her condo. She laughed seeing me leaning against the door. “Hey.” Pushing myself forward, I stepped to the side.

          “I see you changed.” Opening the door, Lena allowed me entrance.

          “Yeah, this is more comfortable.” I stood nervously as the older woman poured us each a glass of wine. I made a mental note of the brand. _Next time I fly there for food, I’ll have to get a bottle or two for her._ “I told Alex.”

          Lena’s hand paused a moment. “What did she say?”

          “She actually guessed.” Taking the offered glass, I sipped the red liquid.

          “What do you mean she guessed?”

          Following, I joined Lena on the couch. “She kicked the boys out before saying anything. But she smelt a woman’s perfume and she’s not blind. She’s seen the way we act around one another.”   

          “And here I thought I hid it pretty well.” Sarcasm was clear in her voice.

          “Oh so well. The lip biting and lingering looks were well hidden.” Smirking, I tried to hold back a laugh. The look on Lena’s face ruined me.

          “Who knew Kara Danvers was a smart ass.” Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Lena pulled me close before hitting the ‘play’ button. Throughout the movie, the brunette allowed a finger to lightly caress my bicep. The featherlike touch was driving me mad and she knew it.  

 _She’s trying to tease me and it’s working. I know she feels me shiver. It’s a lovely torture. Sadly, I’m not sure what I can do back. Why did I never ask Alex this stuff?_ “You’re making it hard to concentrate…”

“I can always stop.” Lena’s started to pull her arm away. 

“Don’t you dare.” A triumphant grin tugged at the older woman’s lips. “Evil.”

“But only in the best possible way.” Dipping her head, Lena placed a soft kiss on my temple. Once the movie ended, there was something off.

 _She’s pondering something._ “Is everything okay?”

The raven haired woman hesitated. “You can stay the night, if you’d like. Just to sleep.”

Warmth filled my chest. _She really does want to take this slow._ “You don’t want to sleep with me?”

“Don’t play stupid. You very well know I want to take you to bed.” She paused, “But I also want to make sure that you’re ready to take that step. While yes, at any point you can say stop and I will, the repercussions of being seen as lovers could cause you a lot of trouble.”

“You’re talking about my cousin, aren’t you?” I bit my lip before continuing. “And you don’t want to keep me a dirty little secret?”

“I’m not one for many secrets. I need good publicity. Not that I would use our relationship as publicity. But you of all people know what a scandal can do to a person’s reputation. And yes, I was referring to your cousin. He hates my family, with good reason, so when he finds out you’re with me…” Her voice trailed off.

“He would lecture me about it.”

“Exactly. It’s up to you whether we become a couple. But I do ask you this,” Lena locked eyes with me. “Let me know your decision soon. Being strung along is not fun.”

 _She’s so vulnerable. I’ve never seen this side of her before. I didn’t realize she had this side._ “I won’t. I’ve already made my choice.” Taking her hand in mine, I continued. “I want a relationship with you. My cousin can lecture me all he wants but it won’t change how I feel about you. Only you can change that.”

“That’s good to know. Thank you, Kara.” A soft smile tugged at red lips. Pushing my nerves down, I leaned in to kiss Lena. Quickly, the kiss became more and more passionate. My hands halted when they touched the soft, warm skin under Lena’s shirt. “Kara,” her voice was husky.

I let my forehead rest against Lena’s while we caught our breath. “I think I’m ready.”

Leaning back, she caught my gaze. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Standing, the older woman took my hand in hers. My nerves came back full force as we entered her bedroom. The king-sized bed was covered in dark red, silk sheets with a black comforter. The room was decorated well like the rest of Lena’s home. Wrapping her arms around my waist, Lena pulled me close. “You have nothing to worry about. If you need any guidance, I’ll help. If you don’t like something, you’ll tell me correct?”

“Yeah, I will.” With a smile, the brunette kissed me. It wasn’t a hungry kiss but it wasn’t a gentle one either. I loved the feeling of Lena’s hands on me. I shuddered when she dragged her nails lightly down my bare skin. It didn’t take long for clothing to be in a pile on the hardwood floor. “You’re beautiful.” It was impossible to look away from the woman who stood before me in nothing but a matching black lace bra and underwear set.

“Thank you, Kara.” Placing a kiss on my neck, she continued. “You,” kiss, “are,” kiss, “as well.” Slowly, the brunette walked us towards her bed. Feeling her weight on top of me was invigorating. My skin felt as if it was on fire and I enjoyed every torturous minute of Lena’s teasing caresses. I felt vulnerable being naked in front of the business woman but the look in her eyes made me feel safe. Slowly, she placed open mouthed kisses across my chest and down my abdomen. Moving back up, she took a hardened nipple between her teeth.

“Ffffaaahhh.” I couldn’t help but squirm. I needed more friction between my legs but Lena wouldn’t budge. “You’re killing me.” I cried out as she scraped her teeth across the tender nub.

“No worries. I won’t tease you for long. I just want your first experience to be one you’ll never forget.” Cupping my other breast, she began to massage it; every so often tweaking the hardened peek. Kissing down my abdomen, Lena laced the fingers of one hand with mine. Stopping, green eyes pierced through me. “I want to taste you. Is that alright?” 

 My heart pounded in my ears. “Please…” It was the only thing I could choke out.

Before dipping her head, she paused to look at me once more. “And please keep your strength in check. I’d rather not have a broken hand.”

All tension left my body as I laughed letting my head fall against the pillow. “Okay, I will.” My entire body convulsed when I felt an agile tongue swirl between my thighs. “Lena…” As the pace quickened, my hips bucked. To keep me in place, the brunette wrapped her arms around my legs to gain better access. “You’re going to kill me.” An evil chuckle and a few strokes later, I was chanting the older woman’s name. She refused to quit until my body lay totally still.

Leaning up to wipe her mouth, Lena laughed. “I told you to keep your strength in check.” She tried holding back a grin.

“What?” Following her line of sight, I saw the new bend in one of the iron bars of her headboard. “I am so sorry. I will replace that, I swear.”

“Not to worry.” Crawling up beside me, Lena laid on her side. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing. There aren’t words.” Closing my eyes, I attempted to lower my heartbeat.

“Well, that’s what I was aiming for.” Slender fingers danced across my stomach causing my skin to jump. “You’re worried about something. What is it?” Tender green eyes met mine.

“Can I…” My cheeks started to burn for a whole new reason.

“If you feel comfortable enough to, yes.”

“And you’ll help me if I need it?” _I have never felt this way before. It’s something new and exciting but not just because of the rush of dopamine. She’s so caring and tender._

“Mmhmm.” Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, Lena cupped my cheek. “If your kiss is any indication, I doubt I’ll need to help you much. I have faith in you.”

Moving to hover above the gorgeous brunette, I took in the sight before me. _How can someone be this beautiful both mentally and physically?_ Using some of what I just learned, I made my way across Lena’s toned body. I felt a newfound pride with every moan I caused. Each quiver from a muscle urged me forward. As I placed gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs, she laced her fingers in my hair. The older woman let out a throaty moan as my tongue explored.

“Fuck.” Her hips bucked against me. I moaned as Lena tugged my hair. This caused the brunette to tumble over the edge of bliss. “Fuck! Kara….” Arching her back, the grip she had in my hair tightened. Finally, she collapsed onto the bed. “You’re one hell of a quick study.” A lazy smile played at the woman’s lips. “Come here.” I snuggled against Lena’s trembling body. “Are you sure you’ve never been with a woman before?”

Nuzzling her hair, I sighed with content. “Yes, why?”

“Because that was…fantastic.” Kissing my hair, Lena pulled up the covers. “Stay with me tonight?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”

Xxx

It was nice waking up to the soft rise and fall of Lena’s chest. Noticing I was awake, she spoke. “Sleep well?” Her voice was groggy and oh so sexy.

“I did.” Snuggling closer, I let my arm drape across her stomach.

“Do you have to work today?” Fingertips drew lazy circles along my hip.

“No. I’m helping Alex with a few things. Why?” I refused to move. I was far too comfortable to do so.

“I was going to make breakfast if you’d like to join me. I can call Jess and have her reschedule my 10 o’ clock for this afternoon.”

“I’d like that.” Gathering my clothes, I went to dress in the bathroom. _Last night was beyond words._ _I don’t think I’ve ever felt this free before._ Looking myself over in the mirror, I noticed the marks Lena left scattered across my body.

“Yes, could you reschedule my appointment with Davis? This afternoon would be fine. I’ll come in after lunch. Thank you, Jess.”

I let Lena slip into something before reentering the room. “Hey.”

A soft chuckle escaped the woman’s throat. “Hey. So, what would you like for breakfast? I’m sure you’re quite hungry after last night.”

My cheeks started to flush. “Yeah, I’m kind of starving.”

“Me too.” Before walking by, Lena placed a soft kiss on my lips. “How does bacon, pancakes, and eggs sound?”

“Great. I can help if you’d like.”

“Maybe next time. You’ve already used your powers once in my apartment. I’d rather you not nuke my kitchen because you’re hungry.”

I knew she was joking but it was still embarrassing. “Again, I really am sorry about that.”

“Kara, don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m sure you can bend it back or something.”

“True.” We ate in a comfortable silence; both catching up on the news with our phones. _I can easily see myself getting used to this._ When it was time to leave, I hated it. “See you later.”

“Until then.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

It only took the press a week to publish that Kara and I were in a committed relationship. The headline wasn’t that original since Kara didn’t write it. For the most part, the public has been okay with their golden girl being gay. “LCorp’s Lena Luthor dates CatCo reporter Kara Danvers.” Putting the newspaper down, I leaned back in my chair. _I’m surprised Superman hasn’t paid me a visit yet telling me to back off his beloved cousin. Maybe Kara has already had the talk about me with him?_  

          Suddenly, a blur of blue and red stopped before me. “How dare you seduce my cousin!”

          “I’ve been expecting you. She’s a grown woman. She can date whoever she wishes.” His brow creased. “Oh no, do not give me that high and mighty look. You are in _my_ office in _my_ building.” Before I could continue, another Super flew into my office. _These two are never going to realize that is not an entrance._

          “Hey, I was talking to you!” Clearly Kara was pissed. _I’ve never seen that side of her before. I didn’t realize she could get pissed off._

“You’re dating a Luthor, Kara! What are you thinking? Her brother-,”

          “Key words: _her_ brother. Not her. Lena isn’t going to do what Lex did. I trust her.” Kara’s words warmed my heart.

          “You don’t know that!”

          “You’re right, I might not. But I trust her not to. That’s part of caring about someone. You give them the ability to destroy you but pray that they care enough to never do so.”

          Taking a steady breath, Superman tried to compose himself. “You’re insane.” With that, he glared at me once more and flew out. Groaning, the honey blonde ran an agitated hand through her curls.

          “You okay?” Standing before her, I cupped her face in my hands. “Kara?”

          “I will be.” Placing her hands over mine, she smiled. “How are you?”

          “Busy as always. Thank you for following him in here.”

          “You’re welcome. I heard what you said to him.” She chuckled. “You’re the only human who has the guts to stand up to him like that.”

          “Well, maybe it’s because I’m used to having a superhero around.” Glancing at my watch, I took a seat on the couch. “I have ten minutes before my next meeting, would you like to chat?”

          “Yeah. I was actually going to come by later tonight to invite you to movie night with everyone.”

          “Movie night? Really?”

          “Yeah, I mean we’re openly dating now. And I think once they get to know you better, they’ll be okay.”

          “They means…your sister and who else?”

          “Winn, James, and Maggie. I really want you to come. But I understand if you’re not comfortable.”

          “I’ll be there. Do I need to bring anything?”

          Bring a case of Redd’s Wicked Black Cherry beers and Alex will love you. As far as the boys and Maggie…I don’t think there’s anything. Maggie always brings her own beer.”

          “Beers it is. Shall I bring us a bottle of wine?”

“That’d be great.” Kara’s attention moved towards the door.

“My guests have arrived?”

          “Yup. I’ll see you later.”

Xxx

          Movie night came and I was slightly nervous. Of course Kara answered the door before I could even knock. “What gave me away?”

          “You’re always on time and your heels.” Smiling, the younger woman stepped to the side. “Come in.”

          I was met by the rest of Kara’s group. Alex’s brow rose when she saw the beers. “Kara told you, didn’t she?”

          “She did. It was the last case they had.”

          “Thanks.” Taking the box, Alex put them in the fridge after opening one for herself and Maggie. Winn and James stared me down from the living room.

          “Staring me down isn’t going to make me go away. You can ask Superman that.” Turning to Kara, I gave her the bottle of wine. “As requested.”

          “Thanks. Well, since everyone is here, let’s eat and start the movies.” I was nearly trampled by the boys when they wanted to get pizza and pot stickers. Taking a seat next to Kara, I sipped my wine.

          Snorting, Maggie laughed. “Dinner of champions; pizza and an expensive red wine.”

          Raising my glass towards her, I smiled. “Of course. I’ve not always been so refined.”

          “Really?” Alex was clearly intrigued. “Out with it then.”

          “Oh no. I’ve not even told Kara that part of my life yet. So you’ll have to wait.”

          “Come on!” Everyone spoke at once; even the boys.

          Kara tried to save me. “We have movies to watch.”

 “That can wait.” Alex took a swig of beer. “I want to know the woman behind the business mogul my sister is dating.”

          I was used having everyone’s attention on me but this was different. These people’s opinions mattered to me because they were Kara’s friends and family. “Well, as you’ve read, I wasn’t always a Luthor. So when I hit puberty, I made a few mistakes but Lex always helped me see the light. Ironic now. But one night, I got quite inebriated and made a few bad decisions.”

          “Such as…” Winn and James were on the edges of their seats.

_They’re waiting for me to say I stripped or something._ “I got into some trouble at this one club and made a deal with the manager. He knew me because I was there a lot. So he said he wouldn’t call the police but I had to work as a waitress. I have never had my ass slapped so much in my life until that month and a half. The skimpy outfits and flirting…” _She’s getting jealous._

          Winn’s eyes moved towards Kara. “Oooh someone’s getting irritable.” His head tilted slightly. “Or is she getting flustered?” Glancing towards the blonde, her cheeks turned a deep pink.

          “I think it’s both.” Maggie chimed in with a laugh. Alex soon agreed.

          “What’s wrong, Kara?” Winn grinned. “You’re not the only one who’s jealous.”

          “What’s that supposed to mean?” I could hardly keep the laugh from my voice. “Don’t tell me everyone is thinking inappropriate thoughts about me.” _Poor Kara. We’re just making her embarrassing her more._

She finally spoke up. “You know I can incinerate you all, right?” We all shared a laugh.

          “We’re joking.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I pulled Kara into me. Dipping my head, I whispered. “I’ll only wear those for you now.” Kara’s eyes grew and a squeak like sound came from her throat. Chuckling, I kissed her temple.

          “Secrets don’t make friends, Lena.” Maggie grinned knowing I said something rather seductive.

“You keep Kara on her toes.” Alex snuggled into Maggie’s embrace. “I like you already.” A new sense of pride filled my chest.

          “Alright, let’s start a movie before you run my girlfriend off.” After refueling, we all took our respective seats and started the first of three movies. By the end, Winn and James were snoring on the floor and Maggie was asleep on Alex’s shoulder.

          “It’s been nice meeting you Lena.” Alex kept her voice low so she wouldn’t wake anyone.

          “You as well.” Standing, I stretched to get life back into my tight muscles.

          “It’s Saturday, do you have to work?” Kara looked up with hope.

          “No. I’m working from home unless I’m called in. It’s a perk of being the boss. Why?”

          Biting her lip, the blonde stood to wrap her arms around my neck. Automatically, mine wrapped around her waist. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night. Everyone normally stays and we have a big breakfast in the morning. You can always borrow some nightclothes from me and…” The soft smile that slowly appeared on my lips made Kara stop rambling. “You’re doing it again.”

          Laughing, I pecked Kara on the lips. “I can’t help it. You’re cute when you ramble nervously. Of course I’ll stay.”

          “If the two of you get any mushier, I’m going to vomit.” Alex threw an empty beer can at us. “Alright, I’m going to bed.” After waking Maggie, the two women disappeared into her bedroom. Before closing the door, Alex spoke. “Oh, and no having sex.”

          “Alex!” Two groans came from the floor. “Oh, sorry guys. We’re going to bed. The couches are yours.” With another groan, the two men moved. “Okay, I’ll get you clothes. There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom medicine cabinet.”

          “Alright. I’ll meet you in your room.” Before Kara could walk away, I pulled her back into a tender kiss.

          She smiled. “What’s that for?”

          “For inviting me into your home with your friends and family. No one has ever done that before.” _Which is my fault since I never gave them the chance._

“You’re my girlfriend. I want you to feel invited and comfortable around everyone. And, when Winn and James wake up they’ll be slightly hungover so when they smell your cooking…”

          “Oh, so _that’s_ why you want me to stay? So I’ll cook in the morning. I see how you are Miss. Danvers.”

          A red tint covered Kara’s face. “No! That’s not the reason.” She paused realizing what I was doing. “Go brush your teeth.” I couldn’t help but laugh the entire way towards the bathroom.

          “Hey Kara,” James’ voice was groggy.

          “You need water?”

          “Yeah. Thanks. But hey, I’m glad I lost you to Lena. She’s not what everyone says she is. It’s obvious that the two of you care a lot about one another and are happy. That’s all that matters.”

          “Thank you, James. That means a lot.” There was such warmth in Kara’s voice.

          _She really does make me happy. All of my other lovers were just a distraction. But with Kara, it’s different. I know her cousin hates me but she doesn’t judge me for my brother’s actions like everyone else does. I wanted a fresh start here and that’s what I’m getting._ Tapping on Kara’s bedroom door, I spoke. “May I come in?”

          “Yeah.”

          I couldn’t help but smile as I walked in. The young blonde stood at her dresser sifting through a drawer. As she turned to give me some nightwear, I placed a tender but deep kiss on her soft lips. Without hesitation, Kara dropped the clothing and tangled her hands in my hair. Mine pulled her against me. “Thank you.”

          “For what?” She was breathless.

          “I heard what James said.” Leaning back, I cupped the woman’s face. “You really do care about me, don’t you?”

          A blush crept up Kara’s neck. “I do, yeah.”

          _There’s a look I’ve never noticed before. A look I’ve never seen before. What is it?_ “Kara, do you love me?”

          The blood drained from her face for a moment and then rushed back. She looked as if she had been caught. Looking down, she bit her lip. “I think so. I’m not sure what exactly romantic love feels like but…, she paused. “And I know we’ve only known one another for less than two months…By human tradition it’s far too early to say “I love you”…,” Her voice trailed off and my heart started to race.

          _I know she can hear my heartrate increase._ “Kara, please look at me.” She did. “Do you think you’re in love with me?”

She didn’t answer for a few long moments. “I…think so. Yes.”

_She’s terrified. Beyond terrified._ Smiling, I pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Falling back into bed, we disregarded Alex’s statement about sex. We did, however, keep the volume low which caused an entire new level or torture.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke with a nose nuzzled into my neck. Trying not to move, I felt a strong arm draped over my hip. _This is nice. I could get used to waking up next to Kara._ Hearing movement in the living room, I drew lazy designs on the blonde’s bare hip. Shivering, she started to wake. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Her voice was groggy. “What time is it?”

Glancing to the night stand, I read the digital clock. “Ten. It sounds like Winn and James are awake. I heard a hangover groan.”

A muffled laugh came from Kara’s throat. “How do you know what a hangover groan sounds like?”

“Because I’ve had them before in my teenage years. Now come on. Let’s get dressed and I’ll start to cook. I actually smell coffee.”

“Another coffee addict?” Kara sat up to stretch. Her toned muscles moving under soft skin caused a fire to start in the pit of my stomach.

“Oh very much so.” After getting dressed, we emerged. “I smell coffee.”

“Mmhmm. It’s a German roast. Very strong and very tasty.” Winn yawned. “We set you out a cup. Creamer is in the fridge.”

_They’ve accepted me as one of them._ I smiled inwardly. “Thank you. I hope you both are hungry.” I poured the steamy liquid. “I’ll start cooking once the caffeine takes effect.”

Winn and James shared a look of astonishment before James spoke. “You’re going to cook?” I gave a simple nod while taking a long, slightly un-lady like, gulp of coffee.

“If her cooking is good, she’s coming to every movie night.” Winn poured himself another cup.

“Her cooking is awesome.” Kara grinned.

I made a feast set for a king and everyone loved it. “She’s totally coming back for movie night.” Winn spoke with a mouthful of eggs.

“I smell food.” Alex and Maggie joined us at the table. “This looks awesome.”

“Hey, save some bacon for me!” Maggie grabbed the plate from James. “Geez.” The entire time I couldn’t help but feel triumphant. Kara laughed at the sight before her. Every once in a while stealing a glance towards me when she thought I wasn’t paying attention. _I could definitely get used to this._

Xxx

Over the next few months, Kara and I became closer. Once her lease ended on her apartment, she moved in with me. I had plenty of room for each of us to have our own bedroom but, for the most part, Kara slept in my bed. I knew that the Kryptonian would be safe but each time she put on that cape I was scared she would get hurt or that I’d never see her again. Even though the D.O.E. had simulator lamps for Kara if she ever solar flared again, I had the engineers at L Corp make a special one just in case; this one more powerful than theirs.

Like any other Monday, I sat in a meeting listening to the board members talk about my company’s investors. Glancing down at my phone, I noticed a new missed call from Alex. Suddenly, Jess tapped on the door asking for my assistance. Dread filled my stomach as I excused myself. “I’m sorry gentlemen. I need to take care of something.” Closing the door behind me, I followed Jess down the hall. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Supergirl. She needs the simulator.”

“Of course.” Calling Alex back, I rushed towards the elevator. “Alex? Yes, bring Supergirl to the top floor. I’ll meet you there to allow you entrance.” My stomach dropped when the doors opened and I saw my girlfriend limp in Superman’s arms. “What happened?” My voice cracked.

“Your brother.” His voice was stern.

“Right this way.” Swiping my access card and retinal scan, we entered. “Put her on the bed.” He did as I asked and took a step back. “Alex, stand back here with me.” She did as I asked. Typing in the needed codes, I waited behind the glass. A bright sunlight engulfed the motionless superhero.

“Why are you behind the glass?” Superman watched me skeptically.

“Because the beams I’m using are far too powerful for a human to withstand without getting burnt. Whether you like it or not, I love your cousin and will do whatever it takes to help her stay safe. This machine should give Kara her powers back in half the time the D.O.E. can.”

Superman’s eyes bore into me but soon became soft. A smile graced the man’s face. “You really do love her, don’t you?” His voice was warm.

“I do, yes.” _I just admitted out loud that I loved her. I knew I had but now it’s real._

“Well, I guess there is such a thing as a good Luthor. Welcome to the family, I guess.” All I did was smile. “So, you can’t come towards the bed?”

“Not yet. The suit Winn is working on isn’t finished. I’d rather not try it before it’s been tested and die.”

“Yes, we need you to stay alive as long as possible.” The man became somber.

“What? You have the same look Kara has when she’s upset and trying to hide it.”

“Kryptonians age at a slower rate than humans. Which means you’ll die long before she will.” Suddenly, I felt nauseous. _I haven’t thought about that. I’m going to be sick. I can’t imagine putting Kara through that pain._ “I see you just connected the dots.” He looked back towards his cousin. “She’s not the first Kryptonian to fall in love with a human. But, she is the only one who would be strong enough to give up everything to be with one.”

“What do you mean?”

“For such a brilliant woman, you can be quite dense. Kara has already planned to eventually give up her powers so she could have a life with you.”

“She can’t do that. National City needs her.” A lump started to form in my throat. _She loves saving her city. She can’t give that up._

“But she needs you more. It won’t happen for a long time. Maybe twenty years. It just depends on the timing. She wants to grow old with you. If she gives up her powers, she can do that.”

“She would basically become human?” _I’m not sure what to feel. Blessed that she loves me that much or upset that she would give up something she loves to be with me._

“Yes.” He paused to meet my gaze. “She loves you that much, Lena.”

Before I could respond, Kara groaned. “What…what happened?” Looking around, she finally recognized the room. “Where’s Lena? And Alex?”

“We’re back here.”

“Hey sis.” Alex stood so she could be seen.

Sitting up, the blonde looked confused. “Why are you back there?” Glancing upwards, she gaged the amount of light. “Oh, that’s why.”

“Glad you’re doing better, cous.” Superman smiled. “Lena saved you.”

“When can I get up to hug you?” A cheesy smile graced the blonde’s lips.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Stay under the light a bit longer then I’ll turn the lamps off. Once they’re fully off, we’ll join you.”

“Okay.” Kara swung her legs back and forth over the side of the bed. “So, how long have I been out for?”

“About half an hour. Lena and I were able to talk.” Kara’s eyes grew.

“Nothing bad. He’s actually accepted me now.”

“R-really?” Superman gave a simple nod. “That’s great!”

My voice became serious. “Although, we will need to talk about certain things.”

Biting her lip, Kara bowed her head. “He told you my plan, didn’t he?”

“He did.”

“Lena, please don’t try to talk me out of it. I’ve made my decision already.” The blonde nearly pleaded with me.

“You’re a grown woman.” Switching off the lamps, I waited for them to fully power off. “You can make your own choices and I will support you. I just ask that you make the choice for you and not for me. I don’t want you to do something that you’ll regret.”

“I won’t regret it.” She smiled.

“Okay.” Finally, the lamps were off and we moved to sit on the bed. Sitting beside the blonde, I pulled Kara into my arms.  Kissing the top of her head, I spoke. “I love you, Kara Zo-L.”

Reciprocating my embrace, a little too tightly, the younger woman nuzzled my neck. “I love you too, Lena Luthor.” Noticing my wince of pain, she loosened her grip. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...at this point....if I have a multi-chaptered (it's a word now) fic, it might just always end up being more than I say it is. This (in total) will be five chapters. Enjoy!

I couldn’t help but get lost in thought as I looked over the city from the balcony at L-Corp. _The past five years with Lena have been amazing. I never imagined being as happy as I am now. The final papers have been signed to have L-Corp and the D.E.O. combine resources. Lena’s hopes to make her company a force for good came true. For the most part, things have been quiet on the alien front since Cadmus was taken down after Lillian was arrested. My city was finally safe. My people were safe._ “Okay, everything is done.” The familiar clicking of heels stopped behind me as strong arms encircled me. “Kara?” The brunette let her chin rest on my shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I relaxed into the warm embrace. “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” 

          “What were you thinking about? Whatever it was had you very engrossed. I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes.” Placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder, she continued. “We can go home now.”

          I smiled inwardly as I turned to wrap my arms around the older woman’s neck. “Home.” Lena’s brow creased. “I’ll never get used to hearing that.” _She’s so adorable when she’s confused; which I don’t get to see often._

          “Okay…” Her voice trailed off. “Are you ready?” Every muscle in her body tensed when I pulled her into my arms.

“I will never get used to this.”

          Chuckling, I jumped to the ledge. “Hold on tight.” A nervous laugh escaped Lena’s throat as I stepped off the ledge.

Her grip tightened until we hit a steady pace. “I hate when you do that.”

“I’ll never drop you.” I held onto the woman as if she was a lifeline.

“I trust you but, we are so far off the ground right now and there’s nothing between me and the pavement.”

I tried to hide my amusement. “Okay, I’ll go slower. But please look out at the lights. It’s beautiful.” I paused, “Although, not as beautiful as you.”

“I love you, but, flattery is not helping right now, Kara.” A sigh of relief escaped the woman when we landed.

“I love you too. Now, let’s get inside before everyone gets here.”

Entering our condo, Lena began to cook a quick dinner for everyone. “Oh, did you hear that Cat is back in town?”

I stopped mid step hearing that name. “Cat, as in my old boss?” The brunette gave a simple nod. “Oh.”

“I believe she’s taking back her position as head of CatCo. Of course, she’s keeping James on staff.”  The woman’s brow furrowed. “You don’t seem happy about it.”

“No. I’m glad she’s back. I missed her.” Leaning against the counter, I bit my lip. “I owe her a lot actually.”

“You never talk much about her. Why?” Green eyes studied me over the rim of a wineglass.

“She was a mentor.” I smiled thinking about her “dive” speech. “She, in her own way, gave me the courage to let myself be open to the idea of being okay with being happy. I mean actually happy…and with you. She forced me to take a promotion and you said it yourself, you thought I was a reporter. After Clark and I left that day, I went to her and said I wanted to be a reporter.” I felt a blush creep up my neck as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. “I guess part of me wanted to become a reporter because it would give me a legit reason to see you again.” When nothing was said, I finally met her gaze. “Are you going to say anything? Or just let me flounder?”

“Flounder. You should know that by now.” Setting the glass down, Lena came to stand before me. Tilting my chin upwards, a breathtaking smile graced the older woman’s lips. “Like I said, it’s one of the reasons I love you so much.” Dipping her head, she captured my lips in a tender kiss. Not being able to help myself, I let my hands wander under Lena’s shirt. I whimpered as a toned thigh pushed its way between my legs. We both groaned when there was a light knock on the door. “I guess we’ll have to finish this later.” Nipping my earlobe, an evil chuckle escaped Lena’s throat. “Hey everyone. The pot stickers are almost done.”

Filtering in, James set the pizzas on the table while Maggie and Alex brought the beer into the kitchen. “What’s wrong, sis?” Her brow creased.

“I know that look.” Maggie grinned. “We interrupted something.” The blood drained from my face.

“Oh! We did!” Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s been five years. Can you still not keep your hands off each other?” Winn claimed his seat after getting food.

“Of course she can’t. I mean, look at her girlfriend. Could you really keep your hands off of Lena Luthor?” James teased. “Good to see you again, Lena.”

“We see each other almost every Friday but you as well. Are you ready to give control back to Cat?”

“God, yes! I love the job but the stress is intense.” After catching up a bit more, everyone got their food and took their respective seats in the large living room.

“The new T.V. rocks!” Winn took over the remote. “I vote we always have movie night here.” James, Alex, and Maggie backed up his vote.

“That’s fine with us.” Lena wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Agreeing, I snuggled into the brunette.

Xxx

Most people were on edge the next day awaiting Cat’s return. Hearing the sassy blonde coming up the elevator, I nuked her coffee. James chuckled leaning on his former desk. “So that’s how you did it?”

“Well, duh.”

The doors opened and one word came from Cat’s lips. “Kiera!” Racing towards her office with grace, her eyes narrowed. “That better be my latte.” She paused, “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You as well, Miss. Grant.” Handing her the correct cup, Cat took back her throne.

“James, I need to speak with Kiera a moment. Then you can fill me in.”

“With all due respect, I think you know everything. Out of the country or not, CatCo is your baby. I’m sure you’ve kept an eye on it the past five years.”

“Troche’.” The door barley clicked shut before Cat set her sights on me. “I see you dove.”

I knew she wasn’t just talking about my promotion. “I did, yes. And I need to thank you for pushing me out of my comfort zone.” 

“I didn’t push, I shoved you out.” Smirking, she took a sip of coffee. “It looks like you and Miss. Luthor are happy. I can’t say I wasn’t surprised though.”

My brow creased. “What do you mean?”

“Kiera, yes you pined over James, but something was missing. There wasn’t that twinkle in your eye like there was after you and Clark interviewed her.”

“You knew all along?”

Giving me that normal Cat Grant “of course I knew” look, a soft smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Of course I did. Just like I know who Supergirl is. I don’t know how you did the whole double thing, but I know the truth.” I opened my mouth to argue but was interrupted. “No. Don’t argue with me Kara Danvers.”

“Please, don’t call me Kara. It just sounds odd coming from you.”

Tilting her head slightly, she agreed. “It does. Kiera it is. Now, get back to work.” Before I could reach the door, she spoke again. “Oh, and I expect the three of us to have lunch or dinner soon.”

Glancing back, I smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

xxx

As ritual, I went to have lunch with Lena. “Hey Jess.”

“Hey. Miss. Luthor is in a meeting. She said it shouldn’t take much longer. You can just wait in her office.”

“Thanks.”

Taking a seat in the white leather chair, I looked out over the city. _So Cat knew all along that I was going to end up with a woman and that I was actually Supergirl. I’ve never underestimated her but still. She’s smarter than everyone thinks._ Turning in the chair, my eyes fell on a picture of me and Lena. _Alex snapped that at our first anniversary. Lena looked so gorgeous in that red Couture dress. The plunging neckline rendered me speechless most of the night._  

_“Kara. Kara. Kara!” Snapping out of the daze Lena had me under, I gave Alex my attention. “I know she’s hot. But I’m trying to talk to you.” There was a chuckle in my sister’s voice._

_“Sorry. I can’t help it. That dress is just….golly!” I downed a flute of champagne hoping the cool liquid would lower my body temperature. Sadly, it didn’t help._

_Smiling, Alex laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “She’s a keeper. I’m glad Clark finally came around.”_

_“Yeah, me too.”_

_“Lena! Come talk to Kara and make her ramble!”_

_Green eyes burnt into me as I swatted Alex away. “Well that shouldn’t take too much. Especially in this dress.” Winking, Lena wrapped her arms around me from behind. As Alex snapped a picture, Lena kissed my cheek._

“That’s my favorite picture of us.” Looking up, I was met by a warm smile. “Hey, sorry the meeting ran over a bit.”

“No problem.” Standing, I wrapped the taller woman in a strong embrace. I was careful not to squeeze too tightly of course. “I can always zap lunch warm again.”

Chuckling, Lena joined me on the couch. “How was Cat’s return?”

“Good. Apparently, she knew all along that I was going to end up with a woman and that I was actually Supergirl.”

“You told me the trick you and Hank did. But how did she know about you ending up with me?” Opening the box, Lena took a bite of the sticky rice.

“The look I had when Clark and I came back after that first interview with you. I didn’t have that twinkle when I looked at James. And it just got worse the more we spoke.”

“Well, you did blush a lot when we first met.” Lena nudged my leg with the top of her foot. “And what about you Miss. Danvers? I didn’t see your name on the byline.” I shivered at the seductiveness. “All these years later and it still makes you squirm.” Smiling triumphantly, the brunette winked.

“You’re so mean.” We continued to chat while we ate. “It’s that time again. I’ll see you at home.” Kissing Lena quickly, I threw out the boxes and went out the door.

xxx

Cat spoke as I walked into her office to check-in. “Lunch with the wife?”

“She’s not my wife...but yes we had lunch. Why?”

“No reason.” Leaning back in her chair, she tapped her pen. “It’s good to see you finally got your own cupcake.”

I couldn’t help but snort. “Yup. And like you, I’m not sharing.”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, I eventually gave you one.”

“Yeah, well you’re not getting any of mine.”

A genuine laugh bubbled up Cat’s throat. “Yes, I’d rather not have the wrath of Supergirl upon me for stealing her woman.”

Xxx

Once Cat was moved back in and things settled down, the three of us planned a nice dinner at Lena’s. “Thank you for having me, Miss. Luthor.” The business woman smiled as she passed over the threshold into our home.

“You’re quite welcome. Please, call me Lena.” The two shook hands as business women do. “The food should be ready soon. May I get you a glass of wine?”

“That would be lovely, thanks.” I gave Cat a quick tour of the condo while Lena poured us each a drink. “The view is amazing.” We stood side by side on the balcony.

“It is. We love to come out here and sit at night just listening to the city.” Warmth filled my chest thinking of those nights.

“She’s a keeper. Over the years, I’ve learned how to read people and see past their masks. She’s a good woman no matter what her last name is.”

“I judged her on her own merits. Not her brother’s.” I paused, “Thank you, Miss. Grant.”

“When are you going to call me Cat? It’s been seven years.”

“Alright, Cat.”

“But only outside of work. I still need everyone terrified of me in the office.” I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped my throat.

“Dinner is ready.” Looking between us, there was a slight tension behind Lena’s green eyes. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Cat still wants to rule with fear at the office so I can only call her that outside. I mean, I have to call her Miss. Grant at the office but Cat outside….stop it!” The two women shared a laugh at my expense.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” Handing me a glass of wine, Lena smiled.

“It’s so fun making her ramble, isn’t it?” Cat took the offered glass. “Thank you.”

“It really is.”

Dinner was nice. Cat told us about her travels and what she had planned for CatCo. Lena and I told her about our relationship and all the drama that had come from it. _James was right when he said Cat had kept up with most of the news in National City._

Cat squared her shoulders. “So, I’ll just come out and ask it.”

“No.” I knew what was coming.

Her brow creased. “Why not? It’s a valid question.”

“Not right now it’s not.” I was beginning to twitch under Lena’s stare. _She probably knows what Cat’s talking about._

“What’s the question?” Lena’s voice was calm.

“When is Supergirl going to give up her powers? I mean, she can’t be a superhero and a wife….”

_There it is. Both topics in one go._ “I plan to hang up my cape in the next five years or so. Ten at most. Since you already know who Supergirl is, I can speak openly. Kryptonians age at a much slower pace on Earth if they keep their powers. But I want to age around the same time as Lena so I’ll talk to my cousin about finding blue kryptonite. Once exposed to that, I’ll be as close to human as I can be. Will it suck not having my powers? Yes.” Taking Lena’s hand in mine, I tried not to get lost in the bright green I was blessed to wake up seeing every morning. “But I’d rather spend my life with Lena than be a superhero.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice cracked as her eyes became cloudy.

Clearing her throat, Cat spoke. “Okay. Okay. No water works. If you do, I’ll get started and no one wants to see that.” She smiled once again. “I’m glad the two of you are happy. However, if I don’t get an invite to the wedding, whenever that is, I’ll be pissed since I kind of played match maker in this situation.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the mock glare Cat gave me. “Only Cat Grant would take credit for this.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who've taken the time to read and comment on my story. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Waking up, my eyes fell upon the sleeping angel beside me. _Another five amazingly happy years passed and I’m still as in love with this woman as the first day I realized I had fallen for her. Ten years. Ten long years and we’re still together through everything._ Leaning forward, I placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead. A sleepy smile made its way to the woman’s face. “Happy birthday.” Her voice was still groggy with sleep.

“Thank you. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Letting my hand rest on her hip, I kissed Kara’s soft lips.

Smiling, she chuckled. “This is the best way to wake up.” Snuggling into me, the younger woman laid her head on my chest. “I love listening to your heartbeat.”

“I know it is.” Yawning, I sighed. “I don’t want to get up. Someone kept me up all night.” _I don’t have to look at her to know she’s blushing._

“Hey now, you weren’t complaining last night.” Turning her head, Kara kissed my bare chest.

“Neither were you.” Running a finger lightly up the woman’s arm caused her to shiver. “It’s nearly noon. We really should get up. I’m surprised Alex hasn’t called looking for you.”

“It’s your birthday. I told her I needed the day off and to not call unless it was an emergency.”

“That always means a lot.” The room became serious when Kara cleared her throat. “What?”

“Clark found some blue kryptonite.” She paused to sit up. “That’s part one of your Birthday present.”

I was shocked. _I’ve wanted this day to come for years but now that it’s here…._ “Are you certain? I don’t want you to give up your powers just for me. We talked about this.”

“I know we have.” Taking my hand in hers, Kara kissed my knuckles. “I want to. But I need to tell you that after I’m exposed, I’ll be really weak for about two weeks or so. I’ll be using my sick time and half of my vacation to take time off. I might need you to take care of me.” Biting her lip, she continued with a shaky voice. “I’m not sure whether I’m excited or scared.”

“Probably a little of both. You’ve only not had your powers for a few days at most when you’ve solar flared. This will be permanent. There’s no going back. I just want to make sure…”

“It is. Truly. I love being a hero but, I love you more. The city is safe and there are more aliens at the D.E.O. who could help save National City if necessary. I’m ready to have a normal life with you. A life where you don’t have to worry about me not coming home.”

“I thought I hid that…”

“You did but I know you. The training room is being set up with the blue kryptonite and should be ready tomorrow.”

“As long as you’re ready, I’ll support you.” Pulling Kara downward, I captured her lips with mine. Rolling the younger woman over, I pinned her arms above her head. “I’ll finally be able to mark you anytime I want and not with lipstick.” A genuine laugh bubbled up Kara’s throat. Dipping my head, I claimed the woman’s lips once more. _So much for getting out of bed anytime soon._

Xxx

Bringing me to a stop, Kara tried to keep her excitement to a minimum. “Okay, don’t move.”

“I won’t.” Tapping my foot, I waited for the blonde to untie the blindfold. As it fell, the lights flipped on and I realized we were standing in the gala room where we had our first anniversary. “Kara…”

“Everyone should be here any minute. Since I can’t keep a secret from you, Alex planned your Birthday party. I just told her I wanted it here.”

Turning, I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend’s waist. “I love you. This means a lot.”

“Good you’re here. A little help with the cake please?” Alex pushed closed the door with her foot.

“Yeah, sorry.” Rushing over, Kara took the large box to a nearby table. “Where are Maggie and everyone else?”

“They’ll be here…,” Before Alex could continue, the door swung open and all of our friends filtered in. My brow creased when I saw Cat and Clark enter.

_Why is her boss here? Yes, she and I consider one another a friend, it’s still odd. And why is Clark here?_ “Thank you everyone. It means a lot that you all came.”

“Of course we’d come!” Winn smiled. His face paled suddenly.

Looking back, Kara suddenly had a large smile. _She’s up to something._

The night was amazing. It was truly the best Birthday I had ever had. “Everyone,” Kara clicked a glass to get their attention. “I’d like to make a toast. Lena, the past ten years have been beyond words. Because of you, I’ve become a better and a stronger person. A person I could never have imaged.” Placing the glass on the table, she pulled out a small box. My eyes started to tear when Kara knelt before me. “Lena Luthor, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

“Yes.” Everyone cheered as the blonde stood and I pulled her into my arms.” “I love you.” I tried not to sniffle. _Thank God for waterproof mascara._ The ring was beautiful but I couldn’t figure out what kind of stone was set in the silver. The yellow orange stone shined like nothing I had ever seen before.

“It’s not from here.” Kara’s voice was light. “Before my mother sent me here, she gave me a necklace. I had the stone removed and cut to fit the ring.”

“Kara…it’s beautiful.” _Damn it I refuse to cry again!_ “I don’t know what to say.”

“You said yes so there’s nothing else to say.”

“Okay, will the two of you turn so I can get a good picture? Cat will kill me if I don’t do an exclusive on this.” James continued to take pictures of us.

“Damn right I will!” Cat chuckled as she raised her glass towards us. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“Can you stop for a while? I’m being blinded by the flashes.” Kara and I blinked away the spots as Clark came towards us.

“Lena, I’m glad I was wrong about you. You’ve made Kara the happiest I’ve ever seen her. And I’m glad to call you family.” Carefully, he drew me into a hug.

“Too tight. Too tight.”

“Sorry.”

Before everyone left they came up to congratulate us. Alex and Maggie were the last to leave. “Well, I’m glad we pulled it off.” The brunette smiled triumphantly.

“Yeah. Thanks Alex. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“I know. You can’t keep a secret from this one to save your life.” She paused, “The room is ready whenever you are.”

“Thanks. We’ll be there tomorrow.” Alex’s eyes shifted towards me.

“She wants to do this. And it’s fully her decision. She’s doing this for herself not for me.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice not worrying all the time.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Xxx

Entering the D.E.O., I tried to keep up with Kara’s pace. I’m not sure which of us was more nervous about today. “You ready?” Alex and Hank met us at the desk.

“I am.” Kara’s voice was stronger than I’ve ever heard it before. _She really is ready for this._

“Okay, follow me.” Entering a large, round room, Alex explained what would happen. Once the machine was turned on, the radiation from the blue kryptonite would drain Kara’s powers. It would be painful and long. She might even pass out. Sadly, none of us could be in the room with her during the process.

“Kara,” I tried to keep my voice from wavering. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait. You’ll have to help me be “human” though.”

“Of course.” I kissed my fence’’ before exiting the room. I watched as Kara laid back and waited. Once the blue kryptonite started to take effect, Kara’s back arched and she tried not to scream in pain.

“Lena, she’s strong.” Alex placed a hand on my shoulder.

“She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known. Powers or not.”

“Here,” pushing a few buttons, Alex gave me a headset. “You can talk to her.”

Taking a calming breath, I spoke. “Kara, honey, can you hear me?”

“L-Lena?” Her voice was weak and shaky.

“Yes, darling, it’s me. You can do this. I know it hurts. But it’ll be over soon.” Alex held up a note that read: ten minutes. “You should only be in there ten or so more minutes. And once the radiation ends, you’ll be in my arms.”

“I can’t wait.”

“I’ll get to take care of you like you do me when I’m sick.”

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, that’ll be nice. I’ll have an excuse to not get out of our bed. And use my favorite human pillow.”

“Exactly.” _This is horrible. I hate seeing her in pain._ Suddenly, Kara didn’t move. “Kara? Kara?!”

“She just passed out.” Alex did her best to comfort me.

When things were finally done, Hank turned off the machine. “Give it a few minutes and then she’s all yours.”

Those few minutes were the longest I’ve ever had to wait. Once it was safe, I went straight to Kara’s side to bring her into my arms. “Hey.” Her voice was a whisper. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am. How do you feel?”

“Awful.” She smiled weakly. “But I’m happy.” Cupping my cheek, Kara wiped away a tear. “Don’t cry. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will be. Now, let’s get your home. Can you walk?”

“I don’t think so.”

“No problem.” Standing, I swept the blonde into my arms like she had done so many times before.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Mrs. Luthor.” The groggy blonde let her head rest against my shoulder. “By the way, I want your last name. But can we, like, somehow merge our family code of arms or something?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Alex helped me to the car and followed us home.

Once we were inside, she helped me get Kara settled on the couch since she refused to stay in the bedroom. “She really is stubborn.” Alex chuckled softly.

“She is. More than I am. And that’s saying something.” Taking a seat beside Kara, I brushed some stray hair away from her face. “Thank you for everything, Alex.”

“You’re welcome. Anything for my soon to be sister-in-law.”

Xxx

The next two weeks were rough on both of us. Sadly, right after Kara regained strength back, she got the flu. Kara truly is just as stubborn as I am especially when she’s sick. No matter how many times I told her, she still tried to do things on her own. “Uhg! I’m so sick of blowing my nose! I hurt in places I didn’t know I had and I’m so hot.”

“That’s what the flu will do to you.” Placing a cold washcloth on Kara’s forehead, I took a seat beside her. “I’ve got chicken noodle soup if you want to eat something. Or your favorite Gatorade to keep you hydrated.”

“I love you. And it’s not the fever talking. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome.” I smiled when Kara re-positioned herself so her head was in my lap. “Is that a hint for me to massage your head again?”

“Yeeesssssss. If you didn’t want to do that a lot, you shouldn’t have done it that one movie night.” The younger woman hummed as I ran my fingers through her hair. A heavy sigh escaped when I scratched her scalp. “That’s so nice.”

“Well get some rest and I’ll keep doing this.”

“Okay. Can we watch-,” Turning on Netflix, I scrolled to _2 Broke Girls_. “Always one step ahead.”

“Of course.”

Xxx

It was finally our wedding day. So many emotions went through me that I wasn’t sure what to feel. Winn and I had been working on something special for Kara and thankfully it was set up on time. I tried not to fidget in my dark red wedding dress. Seeing the holograms of Kara’s parents made me nervous. She loved them but they also hurt her. The wedding music played and I had to remember to breathe when I saw Kara walk through those doors. Her long, honey blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders. She walked with such grace in her signature blue dress. “You’re beautiful.”

A soft blush covered Kara’s cheeks. “You are too.” Coming to a stop before me, we waited for Hank to start. _Who would have believed he was a registered officiant on Earth?_

  "Kara, do you take Lena Luthor to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

By now, Kara’s smile brightened up the room. “I do.”

"Lena, do you take Kara Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Knowing the both of you, I’m sure you want to say a few words?” Soft chuckles were heard among the guests.

“You know us so well. Kara,” I took my soon to be wife’s hands in mine. “The day you walked into my office, you seemed timid and tongue tied. Little did I know, that timid reporter was actually a strong, amazing superhero. The same superhero that I would eventually find out was the woman I had fallen in love with. We’ve had our setbacks but we’ve always worked through them. You mean the world to me and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” I paused, “And don’t you dare cry. Because if you do I’ll start and then Cat and then Alex whether she wants to admit it or not.”

“Hey! Speak for yourself!” It killed her but she sniffled. “Shut up, Luthor!”

Biting her lip, Kara cleared her throat. “Well, how can I follow that? You took all the thunder.” She paused. “Lena the second I saw you I nearly forgot how to breathe. As you pointed out, I was quite tongue tied. Even until today, ten years later, I’m still as tongue tied by you as I was then. Who knew a Luthor and a Super…well ex-super…would get married?”

“I’m not even going to give anyone the chance to say why these two stubborn women shouldn’t be married.” Both Kara and I glared. “Because they would get married no matter what anyone says. By the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife and…really Miss. Dan…Mrs. Luthor? That will take a while to get used to.” I laughed into the kiss.

She wouldn’t let Hank finish his speech before kissing me. “I can’t help it.” Everyone stood and applauded. “Thank you for bringing my parents here. Both sets of them.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get this reception over with so we can get started with our honeymoon.” 


End file.
